seasurvivalfandomcom-20200217-history
Akio
'''Akio' (昭雄, "Bright Hero") is a student from Tsubasa Academy's class 3-2, a victim trapped in Heavenly Host Elementary School. Appearance Akio is a teenager about 6' in height with a tall, muscular build. He has light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wears a white, short sleeved white dress shirt (A part of the spring uniform at Tsubasa Academy) with a red t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, ripped at the knee, and black canvas sneakers. His face and body are littered with bandages from his many fights. Personality Akio is kindhearted and brave, he has a strong sense of justice and will step in when someone is in danger. He is outgoing and cheerful with a big grin on his face no matter what, and will protect his friends and classmates, even if they are strangers. But also, he is a coward. He is scared of ghosts, ghost stories, horror movies and many other things. Despite his crippling fear of ghosts, he remains strongs for his fellow classmates and will do whatever it takes to get them all home. History Ever since he was a child, Akio has been a little on the rough side, starting fights with other children and then getting sent to detention (this happened more than once mind you). But even though he was rough and wild, he was always happy, no matter how battered and bruised, he had this big, dumb grin on his face where if you saw it, you wouldn't be able to do but smile back at him. As he got older, nothing changed but how he fought, he learned how to box, he learned mixed martial arts, and joined his schools judo team, he was a Class A fighter, but he never let it get in the way of his studies, he wasn't just some big muscle headed jock, he was a near straight A student as well. But because of his constant fighting he was filed as a delinquent by his classmates and teachers, although he didn't think of himself in that way, he just had a strong sense of justice, defending those in need from deadbeats, bullies and perverts, he thought of himself as a hero for his classmates, but the school board did not, he soon was expelled from his high school and got put into Tsubasa Academy. Ever since getting put there, Akio always got an eerie feeling from Tsubasa Academy, something just never clicked with him, but even though it gave him the creeps, he kept his normal stupid grin on his face, he became pretty popular with everyone because of his that, but was also still treated as a delinquent because of his actions. One day, he was invited by a group of his friends to perform a ritual called "Sachiko Ever After." The name of that brought a shiver down his spine, but he didn't let his smile go, he kept it on and performed the ritual. Then something whispered in his ear and he lost it and began to scream and run away, but before anyone could even notice or stop him, the floor began to collapse and he was transported to Heavenly Host Elementary. Extra Information *No matter how scared he is, he will still jump headfirst into the fray *The group he did the ritual with is M.I.A. *Has a high pain tolerance *Uses a wide variety of fighting styles *Has broken his bones many times, they are at a point where they are quite strong. *Can punch of with the force of a major league pitch Category:Students Category:Trapped Category:Male